Operação SuSie
by Number005
Summary: Cree conseguiu escapar da KND mais uma vez, porem agora leva um exército com ela para destruir a Base Lunar! Será esse o fim? Cap final.
1. Nova integrante

**Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Td bom com vcs? Aqui minha Primeira fic da KND, aliais minha primeira fic. Bom eu queria agradecer muito, mas muuuuuuuuuuuito mesmo a Souma q corrigiu a fic pra mim. Birgadão viu? E desculpe não ter lido suas fics, eu estou preparando uma surpresa para o meu novo blog e eskeci do resto do mundo. Bjs. **

****

**

* * *

**

Carregando...  
Missão da Turma do Bairro  
Operação  
S.U.S.I.E  
S.ou simplesmente  
U.ma  
S.ingela e  
I.nteligente  
E.spi

* * *

Era uma tarde qualquer e a Turma do Bairro estava sem nenhuma missão para realizar, nenhum Sorveteiro que se recusava a vender sorvetes para as crianças, nenhuma Molecada da Rua de Baixo, nada; apenas o tédio da televisão  
  
- Como deixam passar essas coisas na televisão? - Número 4 declarou enquanto assistia aos "Macaquinhos Coloridos".  
- Silêncio! -Número 3 ordenou. -Agora vem a melhor parte!  
-Se você já sabe o que vai acontecer, por que assiste? -Número 4 perguntou.  
-Eu mandei você ficar em silêncio! - Kuki gritou.  
  
Número quatro se encolheu no sofá. Logo Nº 5 e Nº 1 chegaram  
-Alguma missão?- perguntou o Número 4.  
-Nada- falou Nigel. - Não temos tido muita ação ultimamente... A propósito, onde está o Número 2?  
- Inventando alguma coisa- Nº 4 respondeu.  
Logo se ouviu uma explosão no quarto do Número 2, que saiu todo chamuscado; ele arregaçou as mangas da camiseta e entrou no quarto novamente.  
- Eu vou dar uma volta - Maurício falou, saindo  
De repente, o alarme de invasão da KND começou a soar; todos - com exceção do Número 2 - se puseram em posição.  
- Turma do Bairro ao ataque!- Número 1 comandou.  
-Esperem! - uma menininha gritou.  
- Quem é você? -perguntou o Número 1  
-Eu sou a Susie, desculpem, a Número 6. Tenho nove anos e vou passar um tempinho aqui.  
  
Todos os membros do KND se entreolharam. Por um instante Número 1 olhou para a garotinha. Ela era loira com olhos azuis, usava um o cabelo preso para trás e um vestido rosa. Parecia inofensiva.  
-E como vou saber que isso é verdade e que você não está aqui para nos espionar?- perguntou Nigel.  
-Beeem, eu tenho minha identificação e vocês podem perguntar para a o grupo KND mais próximo daqui.  
-E como nós não fomos avisados antes?- perguntou desconfiado Maurício  
- É que aconteceu muito de repente, sabe? Nossa base foi atacada pelos adultos e não sobrou nem uma poeira para contar a história – Número 6 declarou de cabeça baixa  
- A Número 5 quer saber por que vocês não reconstruíram a casa da árvore?  
- Porque... Porque... eu fui a única criança que sobrou do grupo, algumas crianças iriam ter a festa de despedida um dia depois e as outras abandonaram tudo - Susie disse chorando  
- Ah coitadinha... - Número 3 disse enquanto abraçava Susie.  
- Bem, já que é assim - o líder falou.- Você pode ficar.  
-Obrigada, vocês são os maiores! - Susie disse abraçando todos eles. - Eu prometo que vou me comportar!  
- O que está havendo? - perguntou Número 2 saindo do quarto. - Susie?  
-Oi, priminho!  
- O que ela está fazendo aqui?  
- É uma longa história -falou Maurício  
  
Susie olhou em volta e depois para o Número 1 com cara de dúvida.  
- Hã, sem querer incomodar, mas... onde é o meu quarto?  
  
**No dia seguinte **- Bom dia! - Susie gritava alegre para todos que vinham tomar café.  
-Bom dia... - responderam com sono.  
- Pessoal, eu tenho uma missão para vocês!- Susie declarou.  
-O quê? - perguntou Número 1 acordando finalmente. -** Eu** tenho uma missão para vocês!  
- Mas, Su... quer dizer, Número 6, o líder aqui é o Número 1 -falou Nº 2.  
- Eu recebi a missão enquanto ele dormia!  
  
Número 1 ficou furioso, mas tentou se controlar. Susie sorriu e perguntou:  
-Posso falar qual é a missão?  
-Sim! - gritou Nº 3.  
-Bem, é o seguinte: os adolescentes pretendem fazer uma espécie de Teens Next Door assim como nós, eles estão sendo comandados por uma tal de Cree. Eles têm como objetivo destruir as nossas casas nas árvores.  
-Então nós temos que impedir que isso aconteça! - declarou Nº 4 fechando os punhos.  
- Exatamente! - começou Número 1. - E eu...  
-Eu tenho um plano! - gritou Susie  
**

* * *

Continua na missão: Q.G.C **


	2. QGC Quando as Garotas Comandam

Olá gente, antes de mais nada eu gostaria de agradecer a Souma, acho q sem a review eu já teria apagado o fic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continuando transmissão..  
  
Missão da Turma do bairro  
  
Operação  
  
Q.G.C  
  
Quando as  
  
Garotas  
  
Comandam  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eu tenho um plano!- Gritou número 6 entusiasmada  
  
Hei, espere ai, eu também tenho um plano!- Falou Nº1  
  
É, legal. – Ela disse num tom de desprezo- Agora quem quer ouvir o meu plano?- Susie quase pulou quando perguntou  
  
Vamos falar o MEU plano primeiro. * Número 1 já estava realmente nervoso, quem aquela garota pensava que era para tomar o lugar dele?*  
  
O Meu!  
  
O Meu!  
  
- Eu tenho um plano!- Número 3 gritou  
  
Nº 1 a 6 olharam para ela com olhos arregalados de "eu não acredito! Finalmente ela tem um plano!"  
  
Poderíamos dar Macaquinhos- coloridos para os adolescentes, assim poderíamos brincar todos juntos!  
  
Número 4 deu um tapa na própria testa, Nº 2 e 5 respiraram fundo e Nº  
1 e 6 continuaram brigando.  
  
- Por que o Nº1 não fala primeiro o plano dele?- Perguntou Nº5  
  
-Aham!- Nº1 falou e olhou para Nº 6 que cruzou os braços contrariada.  
  
Assim podemos ver quem tem o melhor plano e executa-lo.- Completou Nº2  
  
- Bem, - Começou a explicar Nº1- Nós podemos entrar na base dos adolescentes e enquanto eles dormem podemos destrui-la.  
  
- É isso aí!- Gritou Nº4- E podemos chutar alguns adolescentes também!  
  
E dar Macaquinhos- Coloridos pra eles!- Gritou Nº3 toda alegre enquanto pulava no sofá.  
  
*Todos olharam para Kuki novamente.*  
  
O que foi?- Perguntou.  
  
É mesmo senhor Uno?- Censurou número 6- E como nós vamos encontrar a base dos TND?  
  
- Bem nós podemos usar o rastreador da Turma do Bairro.- Respondeu com ar triunfante  
  
- Hã, número 1- falou sem jeito Horácio- Nós não temos mais um rastreador.  
  
Então nós podemos... Nós podemos... * Número um começou a coçar a cabeça tentando pensar*  
  
Dar Macaquinhos- Coloridos para eles! – Gritou Número 3  
  
- Quer parar de falar nesses macacos IDIOTAS!!!!!!!- Gritou Nº4  
  
Até a idéia da Nº3 é melhor que a sua!- Falou Nº6 enquanto apontava para Kuki e em seguida para Nigel.  
  
Mesmo?- Kuki perguntou animada.  
  
Na verdade não....- Respondeu Nº6  
  
Aaaaaa.... – Disse Nº3 decepcionada  
  
E aposto que a sua idéia é melhor então!- Nico Uno declarou já com o roso vermelho de raiva.  
  
Pode apostar que é!  
  
*Realmente Nº 6 estava quase com tanta raiva quanto Nº1, Horácio e Abby estavam fazendo as apostas de quem tinha o melhor plano enquanto Kuki ficava conversando com Maurício que tentava se concentrar na revista que estava lendo*  
  
- Bem, agora nós podemos ouvir o meu plano?  
  
*Número 6 já estava com os braços cruzados esperando um pouco de atenção*  
  
-Nós podemos nos transformar em adolescentes e nos misturar com eles, assim conseguiríamos chegar a base principal.  
  
*Nº5 estendeu a mão para pegar o dinheiro da aposta enquanto Horácio se despedia dele. Ao ver isso Nº1 ficou vermelho de raiva.*  
  
- Eu nunca vi uma idéia tão idiota!- Gritou o líder- Mesmo que tivessemos permissão e conseguíssemos nos transformar em adolescentes não teríamos como nos comportar-mos como eles!  
  
A Nº86 não achou idiota e até me deu permissão!  
  
O que? A Nº86 vai participar?  
  
Isso mesmo!  
  
Então eu estou fora!  
  
*Número 1 começou a se retirar da cozinha mas Susie foi atras dele*  
  
-Mas Número 1, você será comandante da equipe Alfa 1 e mandará até na Nº86! *Nigel se virou com um sorriso e respondeu bem rápido:*  
  
Se é Assim eu estou dentro!  
  
*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*K*N*D*  
  
*A Turma do Bairro estava dentro do chamado "M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O" além dos Números 1 a 6 estavam também a Nº86 e o Nº274. Nº6 sentava-se no lugar principal e comandava absolutamente tudo*  
  
Você não disse que eu seria superior até mesmo da Nº89?- Perguntou Nigel Uno inconformado de Ter perdido seu lugar.  
  
Disse. – Nº6 respondeu enquanto olhava em volta.  
  
Então o que está fazendo no MEU lugar?  
  
Ora, você é o superior da Nº86 e eu sou sua superiora.  
  
Comandante, avistamos o alvo!- Nº2 alertou  
  
Já estava na hora!- Nº86 disse impaciente.  
  
Certo, todos já sabem o que fazer!  
  
Continua... 


	3. Operação FIM

**Carregando...****  
**** Missão da Turma do Bairro****  
**** Operação:******

** F.I.M******

** F.inalmente****  
**** I.niciamos a nossa****  
**** M.issão****  
**  
O M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O pousou no meio de um matagal, em volta só havia uma floresta, nenhum adolescente ousaria procurar por ali. Depois de se certificar que não havia ninguém por perto, Nº6 começou a transformar as crianças em adolescentes com a máquina que Nº2 tinha inventado e que ela batizou de TÁ( Transformadora de Adolescentes

A Nova Turma de Adolescentes desceu do M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O comentando os "novos visuais" e esperando as ordens de Nº6. Os mais satisfeitos eram Nº1 (por finalmente ganhar cabelo) e Nº4 (por conseguir o brinco que tanto queria) e a menos era Nº5 (por Ter de ficar discutindo por quase meia - hora com Susie por Ter de usar uma fita vermelha em vez do boné ).

-Bem, deixe eu explicar tudo novamente: Nós fazemos parte da equipe Alfa 1, nosso principal objetivo é sabotar a tecnologia dos TND e apagar as informações que eles tem sobre a Turma do Bairro que foram enviadas a eles por um traidor. A equipe Alfa 2 tem como principal objetivo prender Cree e qualquer outro adolescente que represente perigo, o líder deles é o 30C, eles...

-O QUE???- Gritou número 4- O Nº30C vai liderar uma missão?

- Exatamente, por que?-Susie perguntou.

- Da última vez que ele liderou uma missão ele destruiu o nosso  
veículo e quase acabou com a missão inteira!

-Mas até que ele é bonitinho...- Nº3 falou enquanto dava uma  
risadinha.

- Como é?- Nº4 quase gritou.- Aposto que ele é o traidor que enviou  
as informações da Turma do Bairro para Cree!

- A número 5 acha que alguém está com ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Ah está sim. – ela repetiu

-Não estou não, só não quero que ele participe. Afinal que tipo  
de idiota escolhe um traidor para liderar uma missão?

- Eu o admiti a pedido do 274...

- Hei, não olhem para mim.- defendeu-se- a ordem foi da Nº86.

- Mas a número 86 normalmente não colocaria um garoto para liderar  
uma missão- Nº2 falou

-E qual será o problema hein?- Nº1 desconfiou olhando para a 86 e  
colocando o óculos na ponta do nariz.

-Bem, é...

Nº 86 ficava cada vez mais vermelha quando tentava se explicar,  
quem estava ali presente quase não distinguia de onde era o rosto e  
onde era o cabelo.

Número 6 balançou a cabeça negativamente e respirou fundo esperando o Zum Zum Zum passar para poder continuar a explicação.

-Como eu estava dizendo... –continuou eles vão estar disfarçados assim como nós. A equipe Alfa 3 e Beta 1 estará na forma de criança e terá como principal objetivo prender os traidores da Turma do Bairro, eles são recrutas e esta é a primeira missão deles para que ninguém saiba que estão do lado da KND, teremos de ajuda-los quando possível, os líderes são 12Y e 25B. Vocês todos terão comunicadores com a mais nova e potente tecnologia da base Lunar da KND, se alguém for capturado será resgatado imediatamente para que não sofra tortura e conte todo o nosso plano. Vocês serão divididos em grupos e ficarão separados a maior parte dotempo, tentem não agir como crianças para não estragar todo o plano.Os encarregados de fazer os relatórios serão Nº5 e 274.

- Hei!- Protestou Nº86- Eu sempre sou a encarregada de fazer os  
relatórios!

-Mas eu não quero correr o risco de que você fique com todos os créditos.- Susie cortou

-Um adolescente deve nos encontrar em 1 hora- Alertou Chad.

-Certo, vou dividi-los nos grupos mais comuns de adolescentes.

Por alguns instantes Nº6 olhou para todos, respirou fundo novamente e começou

- Nº5 e 274, vocês farão parte dos "populares". 3 você ficará no grupo das patricinhas e 4 você será o "cantor de Rock da banda da escola" Nº30C vai ficar com você e Nº3, vocês vão ficar juntos o tempo todo e eu não quero NENHUMA objeção, se houverem problemas Nº3 falará comigo. Certo Nº3?

-Certo, capitão!- Ela colocou a mão na cabeça- Vai ser divertido ver o Nº30C de novo...

-Mas que droga!- Nº4 emburrou.

-Nº86 e eu seremos as "líderes-de- torcida" Horácio você ficará no grupo dos CDF´s sozinho, será quem vai sabotar as máquinas do TND acha que pode agüentar o tranco?

-Claro S... isso é Nº6.

-Mas e eu?- Nº1 perguntou.

- A claro, bem você fará parte dos APR.

-Dos o que?-Perguntou confuso.

-Adolescentes Problemáticos Rebeldes, não sei se alguém da Alfa 2 vai ficar com você ou se vai ficar sobre a minha guarda e a da Nº86.

-O que? Acha que eu sou um bebê para você ficar no meu pé???

-Acho que alguém sujou a fraldinha - Nº86 caçoou.

-EU NÃO USO Fraldas!

-Hã... então é por isso que ele usa um calção tão grande?- Nº3 perguntou

O resto da equipe começou a rir e fazer piadinhas sobre o Nº1 usar fraldas Nº1 saiu chutando as pedras pelo caminho e resmungando baixo, Nº3ficou pulando e cantando a música tema dos "macaquinhos- coloridos" Nº4 reclamou por Ter que rever o Nº30C, Nº5 e 274 foram andando calados e Nº86 reclamando por não Ter sido ela a escolhida para fazer os relatórios

-Horácio,- chamouº 6

-Sim prima?

-Olha, você tem certeza que vai ficar bem sozinho? Porque eu soube o que aconteceu entre você e a Cree e eu acho...

-Você acha que eu entregaria todos os planos para ela não é?- Nº2 disse irritado

-Bem eu...

-Não precisa explicar mais nada

Horácio saiu emburrado e pisando firme, Susie apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou.

**KND KND KND KND KND KND KND KND KND KND KND**

A Turma do Bairro saiu do meio do matagal e estavam agora chegando perto do Shopping para encontrar o adolescente que os levaria até a TND.

-Obaaaa! Vamos fazer compras!- Nº3 gritou e bateu palmas alegremente.- Eu vou querer os novo "Seu Amoroso" que chegou hoje a tarde!

-Eu já estou cheio desse "Seu Amoroso" se eu ouvir o nome dele outra vez sou capaz de explodir!- Nº4 falou balançando as mãos para o alto.

-Eu também ando precisando de alguns tubos de ensaio...- Nº2 disse colocando as mãos no queixo pensativo.

-Não estamos aqui para fazer compras!- Gritou Nº86 histérica.- Estamos aqui para cumprir uma missão!

Uma adolescente loira se aproximou da Turma do Bairro, ela estava usando uma roupa toda preta e o cabelo preso em um "Coque".

-Vocês são do Colégio Segundário de Hilton?-começou a Adolescente.

-Sim somos. – Nº6 respondeu.

-Ótimo, venham comigo.

Eles seguiram a adolescente pelos corredores, até que ela chegou a loja Teens, a adolescente entrou e foi cada vez mais ao fundo até chegar aos "trocadores" onde parou. Ela olhou para o espelho e disse "acho que está apertado" e o espelho se abriu. A Turma do Bairro se entreolhou de boca aberta.

-É por aqui- A adolescente disse entrando pela passagem que o espelho abriu.

Eles a seguiram pelo túnel escuro, Nº3 se agarrou ao braço de Nº4dizendo "eu odeio o escuro". Nº86 ficou batendo os dentes se perguntando se por lá não haviam ratos e baratas.  
Ao chegar ao fim do túnel a Adolescente ascendeu as luzes, havia um "veículo" estacionado lá parecido com os que a Turma do Bairro usaria para alguma missão só que com a diferença que ele parecia muito mais novo.

Parece a Bat.- caverna... – Comentou N.º 2.

-Eu sou Kathy- Se apresentou a adolescente- Porem meu codnome é XL, eu vou leva-los até a base da TND. Por favor entrem no nosso "Expresso" e coloquem essas vendas.

Ela amarrou as vendas nos olhos dos novos integrantes, os levou para o dentro do veículo e explicou:

-Não me levem a mal, mas vocês ainda não passaram no nosso teste e não são oficialmente membros do TND. Não queremos que saibam o caminho antes da hora.

XL ligou o "Expresso" enquanto as KND se sentavam no chão, cada um estava preocupado em saber como afinal seria o tal teste  
**  
**** KND KND KND KND KND KND KND KND KND KND KND**

O EXPRESSO estacionou perto de uma mansão, XL tirou a venda dos outros adolescentes e os conduziu até a sala de estar, onde estavam sendo realizados os testes em grupinhos. XL colocou mais alguns adolescentes no grupo em que a Turma do Bairro estava e separou garotos de um lado e garotas do outro em uma roda e mandou que eles se sentassem. Algumas cornetas soaram e outra adolescente chegou com uma pequena caixa nas mãos. XL se retirou dando lugar a adolescente que chegara.  
A garota se apresentou como UTE e abriu a caixa. Em uma almofada  
vermelha estava uma garrafa.

- Só isso? Uma garrafa?- Perguntou N86

-Vocês não podem estar falando sério!- Nº4 exclamou.  
-Oba! Refrigerante! – Nº3 bateu palmas.

Nº6 ficou pálida como um fantasma, Nº1 percebeu mas se  
limitou a ficar sentado vendo se algo mais acontecia.

** Continua...**

**Notas: Não sei se realmente mais alguém lê minha fic, mas já que comecei vou terminar...**


	4. Operação UVAS

**Carregando...[ **

Missão da Turma do Bairro  
Operação   
U.V.A.S  
U.ma  
V. ez  
A . dolescente  
S. empre adolescente?[ 

UTE colocou a garrafa no centro e estava se preparando para gira-la, porém um adolescente a parou e cochichou no ouvido dela.  
-Henry da escola Hilton quem é?- UTE perguntou.  
-É ele!- Nº6 apontou para o primo.  
-Sou?  
-É!  
-Bem, Cree decidiu que os CDF´s não precisam passar pelo teste já que temos poucos por aqui. Coloque essa roupa e venha comigo.- A garota que acabara de chegar falou.

Nº2 colocou o uniforme que UTE o entregou, era todo branco com óculos de proteção, até a cabeça era coberta por uma touca. Nº2 saiu desconfiado e sempre olhando para trás, estava começando a ficar com medo ao se ver só. UTE rodou a garrafa, caíram um casal de adolescentes todos os outros ( com exceção da Turma do Bairro que não fazia a menor idéia do que aquilo representava) gritaram "Beija!" "Beija!" "Beija". Os adolescentes se beijaram. Todos gritaram Ehhh. As crianças do KND começaram a cuspir no chão com nojo. UTE achou muito estranha aquela reação mas não se manifestou. Girou a garrafa novamente. Desta vez caiu Nº4 com outra adolescente. A garota olhou Nº4 e se ruborizou, deu alguns risinhos patéticos e começou a mandar beijinhos para ele.

-Eu não vou beijar uma adolescente nojenta!!!! –Nº4 gritou

A adolescente começou a chorar ,enquanto outras garotas a consolavam, Nº4 cruzou os braços irritado e sem dar a mínima importância. UTE perdeu a tranqüilidade que demonstrava até o momento, se levantou vermelha como um pimentão e encarou Nº4. Nº6 que até o momento estava "apenas pálida" começou a soar frio.

- Posso saber o porquê?  
Porque ele já tem namorada!- Nº6 quase berrou.  
- E quem é?  
Nº6 desesperada apontou para Kuki, esta abraçou Maurício que ficou vermelho e sem graça.  
- O que você vai me dar de dia dos namorados?- Nº3 perguntou.  
- Mas as garotas só pensam em presentes?- Nº4 bufou.

- Então você está terminando comigo?- Nº3 fazendo bico e cara de choro- Eu nunca mais quero falar com você!  
Nº3 entrou por uma das portas e Nº4 a seguiu.  
- Já vi isso em algum lugar...- Nº5 falou  
- Talvez tenha sido na novela das oito.- Nº274  
- Não, acho que foi na das seis.- Nº5  
- Os dois estão errados! Foi na novela das dez.- Nº86 protestou.

E a baderna estava formada, cada um queria Ter a palavra final,era possível até mesmo ouvir o absurdo de ser na novela das três.

UTE realmente não podia acreditar, aquele era o PIOR grupo que ela já havia pego! Eles pareciam um bando de crianças, de qualquer modo, Nº3 e Nº4 haviam passado e ela tinha de continuar o teste. A garrafa rodava e cada vez que se pensava que ia parar ela dava mais uma volta até que caiu no casal menos esperado de todos Nº1 e Nº6.

Nº1 não podia acreditar, ele poderia Ter tirado Nº5, Nº86 ou qualquer uma das adolescentes, poderia, mas não tirou.

_"Se Lizzie descobrir.-_Ele começou a raciocinar_- Espera, Lizzie! Eu tinha um encontro com Lizzie! E.. ele já se passou faz uma hora! Ela vai me matar assim que eu chegar no quartel general."_ -- Nigel pegou um pedaço de papel e começou a escrever o testamento- _"Eu deixo meu quarto para Nº2, para Nº3 eu deixo o Tio TED ( meu ursinho de pelúcia) que está em algum lugar da minha gaveta, para Nº4 eu deixo..."_  
- Vamos logo com isso!- UTE Gritou.

Nigel parou de escrever e passou a tremer, soar e ficar vermelho. Susie também não estava nada confortável com a situação, mas o que poderia fazer?

"PAREM TUDO!!!"

Um adolescente abriu a porta e gritou de repente

"Cree quer uma conferencia com Sarah"

Susie e os outros se levantaram deixando, aliviados, o teste para traz. A adolescente os levou para uma grande sala branca onde Cree estava sentada em uma espécie de trono real, ao seu lado um adolescente e uma garotinha também estavam sentadas e pelo resto da sala haviam crianças que pareciam brincar. Uma delas se aproximou de Cree está bateu levemente na cabeça dela como se fosse um cachorrinho.

- Cê quer biscoitinho quer?-Cree perguntou.

A menina balançou a cabeça e colocou a língua para fora, Cree jogou um biscoito longe e a garota saiu correndo de quatro atras dele enquanto Cree ria.

- Crianças, como são ridículas! Não acha Kevin?-Perguntou se dirigindo ao garoto ao seu lado,

- Com certeza...

"É, É, agora dá pra começarmos logo a conferencia?"- A garotinha ruiva perguntou.

Cree bateu palmas fazendo com que Susie e os outros fosse empurrados mais para perto dela. Nº5 estava morrendo de vontade de dar uma boa surra em Cree, se não fosse por aquele plano estúpido ela já o teria feito. Nº1 olhava para aquela sala enojado, como aquelas crianças poderiam ser tão traiçoeiras?

"Com certeza Lizzie não me trairia dessa f..." Ele parou de pensar ao ver a garotinha que estava sentada ao lado de Cree.

- Lizzie, o que você está fazendo aqui?-Nº1 perguntou  
- Eu te conheço?-Ela replicou.  
-Mas é claro!- Número 5 exclamou tampando a boca de Nº1-ele mora na mesma rua que você.  
- Certo, então eu conto.-Ela começou, sempre fora uma fofoqueira.- É o seguinte, o meu namorado Nigey, é líder da Turma do Bairro e nunca tem tempo pra mim. Hoje mesmo ele saiu em mais uma das suas missões estúpidas e esqueceu do nosso encontro. -Quebrou o lápis que segurava -Então eu pensei que se eu destruísse a Turma do Bairro ele teria mais tempo pra ficar comigo. Não é uma ótima idéia?

- Fantástica...-Nº5 revirou os olhos em desaprovação.

- Certo chega de histórinhas e vamos ao que interessa.-Cree cortou.- Sarah eu te chamei aqui porque fiquei sabendo das suas missões contra Turma do Bairro. Você é absolutamente fantástica! Então quando soube que você estaria nos ajudando eu me reuni com meus conselheiros e nós decidimos que você será nossa mais nova tenente. Você aceita?

- Mas é claro! –Respondeu fingindo animação. 

"Ótimo, DJ os levará até a sala principal"

**KNDKNDKND**

"Como vocês Demoraram!" Nº4 falou enquanto comia um cachorro- quente.-O cachorro quente até está frio.  
- Como conseguiram passar no teste?-Nº3 perguntou.  
- A idiota da minha irmã nos livrou dele. –Nº5 explicou mordendo um hot-dog - Isso até que está bom.  
- Como vocês conseguem comer em uma hora dessas???- Nº86, gritou.- Temos uma missão a cumprir esqueceram???  
- Relaxa, a gente dá conta.- Nº247 falou tentando acalma-la  
- Ae Nº1, não vai comer não? -Nº5, oferecendo um hot dog.  
- Não Nº5, eu não estou com fome...- Nº1 respondeu desanimado.  
- O que deu nele?- Nº3 perguntou preoculpada.  
- Nós batemos com Lizzie- Nº5 morde o cachorro quente- E ela está entre os traidores...  
- De novo? Eu sabia que aquela garota não era de confiança! -Nº4 falou.  
- Dá um tempo, para você até sua sombra é uma traidora!- Nº5 disse

Nº4 olha para a própria sombra

- Sua sombra idiota! -começa a "surrar" a sombra mas bate a mão com tudo na parede começando a pular e gritar.  
- Oba! Uma dança nova!- Nº3 exclama e imita Nº4

- Sabe Nº5, acho que você tem razão, isso passa na novela das seis. Nº274 fala.

**KNDKND KND KNDKND KND**

Enquanto isso Nº2 estava no laboratório instalando um vírus escondido no computador os seguranças estavam ocupados de mais jogando cartas e nem prestavam atenção no que os CDF´s faziam.

"Ela está chegando!"

Os seguranças se levantaram imediatamente, os CDF´s pararam o que estavam fazendo e se levantaram. Nº2 sem perceber continuou digitando.

"Muito trabalho, capitão?"

Nº2 olhou assustado para Cree que se sentou na mesa do seu computador enquanto olhando para ele.

"Pois é... hehe"

Ele gaguejou e travou o vírus

"Você parece ser o mais dedicado, aposto que já montou uma nova arma que possa destruir a Turma do Bairro... Posso ver???"

"NÃÃÃO"

Cree o encarou

"É uma surpresa!"

"O .K. , eu passo amanhã então."

Cree deixou o laboratório lentamente e desconfiada enquanto Horacio respirava aliviado.

**Notas: Desculpem pelo péssimo capitulo, estava com falta de inspiração aguda. Prometo que os próximos vão ser melhores.**


	5. Operação ACABA

**

Cap.5A  
  
Carregando...[]  
  
Missão da Turma do Bairro  
  
Operação:  
A.C.A.B.A

  
  
A.dolescentes  
C.apturam  
A.gentes que  
B.obeiam  
A.ntes de completar a missão[]

* * *

**UTE entrou se arrastando pela sala dos monitores-com aparência de quem levou uma surra, ainda tinha cordas e um pedaço de fita crepe em sua boca-Dentro da sala estavam XL e DJ que assustadas correram para socorre-la.  
  
- O que ouve UTE? O que aconteceu com você?  
  
A garota olhou para elas sombria e cansada e de repente gritou:  
  
- Colégio Hilton foi o que aconteceu comigo! Aqueles adolescentes idiotas! Eu vou   
mata-los!  
  
- Não vai matar ninguém nem vai sair daqui enquanto não explicar tudo direitinho... - XL cortou.  
UTE se sentou na cadeira, tomou fôlego uma, duas, três vezes antes de contar a história.- Eu estava trabalhando e monitorando alegre e contente os adolescentes recém chegados "Oi UTE, você é a melhor monitora do mundo" eles diziam.  
- Corta a conversa fiada e vai logo ao que interessa!- XL brigou.  
- Já estou chegando lá!- UTE reclamou - Bem, então apareceram aqueles adolescentes,  
o loiro se recusou a beijar uma das garotas do teste - parou ao ver os olhos arregalados de suas colegas- é isso aí, depois ele brigou com a namorada dele e ela saiu correndo e chorando e eu sem poder fazer mais nada deixei ele passar no teste e dispensei a outra garota.  
- Poxa que confusão!  
- E isso não é tudo, depois eles começaram uma discussão de novelas fazendo  
com que uma luta começasse! E depois a Sarah ganhou uma promoção enquanto** EU **  
tentava parar a briga !E sabe o que aconteceu quando eu tentei dar minha opinião?- As garotas balançaram a cabeça em sinal de negativo- Os novatos me amarraram e me amordaçaram no teto!  
  
XL e DJ não se contiveram e começaram a rir desconsoladamente enquanto UTE gritava "Isso não tem graça!!!". 

" O que está acontecendo aqui???"  
Uma voz perguntou.

As duas adolescentes se silenciaram deixando com que UTE explicasse.  
- São os alunos do Colégio Hilton, ó Cree. Eles não me parecem muito... crescidos se você me entende.  


Não se preocupe UTE, eu tenho planos para eles

* * *

- Essa é a arma?????- Susie perguntou ao pegar aquele pedaço de pano recortado.- Isso parece um parece sutiã!  
  
- É porque ****um sutiã!- Abby explicou.   
  
- E qual deve ser a "arma" dos meninos??- Kuki perguntou e riu.  
  
- Ahã!- Nº1 gritou- Eu sabia que o sutiã era uma arma! - Nós devemos destruir todos os sutiãs!!!  
  
- É isso aí!- Nº4 concordou.  
  
Nº274 balançou a cabeça negativamente, Nº3,5 e 86 começaram a bater em Nº4 "Eu não disse nada!!!" e Nº6 deu um tapa na cabeça de Nigel.  
  
- Aii!  
  
- Por um acaso sua mãe te deixou cair de cabeça quando você era bebê???- Ela perguntou   
  
- Como você sabe?

-Alguém quer um cachorro quente?- Nº274 perguntou.

* * *

Nº2 digitava nervosamente enquanto desejando que aquele dia terminasse logo, ele não agüentaria ficar naquele laboratório rodeado de adolescentes por muito mais tempo.

" Olá de novo, capitão."

  
  
Cree o comprimentou novamente.   
"Tudo para completar meu dia"- ele pensou parando de digitar e a encarando.  
  


"Sabe Henry, eu sempre desejei participar da Turma do Bairro novamente..."   
- Você não pode, tem mais de 12 anos..."  
"Mas eu queria ajuda-los de alguma forma, eu me arrependi de tentar destruir a base Lunar, de verdade..."   
- E por que está me dizendo isso?  
" Eu pensei que você soubesse de alguma coisa... algum plano."  
  
- BEm...  
  
" Eu juro que só quero ajudar."  
  
Nº2 ficou pensativo por alguns segundos  
  
-Na verdade eu acho que posso te ajudar Cree..."

* * *

"Olá Galera! Demorei muito?" 30C perguntou ao ver o resto da Turma.

  
- Nem tanto...- Maurício respondeu  
- Olá gatinha?- 30C disse a Kuki e beijou-lhe a mão- Como vai?  
- Eu vou muito bem!- Nº86 respondeu entrando na frente de Kuki- E você?  
- É legal...- E tirou 86 da sua frente.  
- Oi! Que bom que você veio!- Kuki respondeu.  
- Já está de saída?- Maurício perguntou querendo se livrar dele.  
- Que nada, "cabei" de chegar.  
-Quer um cachorro-quente?- Abby ofereceu- Não é como o nosso mas até que é bom...  
- Quero sim!  
- Que noticias você trouxe pra nós?- Nº6 perguntou  
- A Base Lunar vai mandar reforços- E mordendo o cachorro quente- um até que tá bom... Cê qué?- oferecendo a Nº6.  
-Não, eu vou guardar pra mais tarde.  
- Que deu nele?- Nº30c perguntou apontando o hot-dog a Nº1.  
- Ele sujou as fraldas!-Nº86 caçoou.  
-**Eu não uso fraldas!!!!!**- Nº1 gritou.  
- Calma ae Nº1.- Nº274 pediu  
-Nº6, porque não leva Nº1 pra esfriar a cabeça? - Nº5 perguntou.  
- E por que eu?  
- Você não tá a fim de boca livre não é mesmo?- Nº86 perguntou quase que em uma afirmação- Então pode ir dar uma volta enquanto **EU** cuido do nº4...-  
- Sabe, eu preferia quando Nº86 era só uma garota chata e mandona,pelo menos não dava em cima dos meninos..- Nº5 comentou com Chad que apenas concordou.  
" Como se eu tivesse a fim dele..."- Nº6 pensou.  
-Hei! pode tirar as mãos do **MEU** garoto!- Nº3 disse.  
As outras KND simplesmente a encararam com os olhos arregalados, Nº4 ficou vermelho.  
- Mas Nº3...- Nº30C começou.- Pensei que você estivesse a fim de mim!  
- Claro- Ela respondeu- Se você gosta de pingüins!  
- A Nº5 acha que você comeu cachorro-quente demais... Passa esse cachorro-quente pra cá.  
- Não!  
-Passa!- As duas começaram a brigar pelo cachorro-quente.  
-Cara, o que deu nelas?- Nº274 perguntou.  
- Você vai comer esses cachorro-quente?- Nº30c interrogou olhando para o hot-dog que estava na mão do amigo.  
- Nem vem, isso é o meu almoço!  
- **Vamos Nº1**!- Nº6 praticamente ordenou e pegou um "hot-dog" antes de se retirar da sala.

* * *

"DJ para controle! DJ para controle! Responda controle!"- A adolescente pediu desesperada pelo rádio de transmissão.  
"_Aqui é o controle responda DJ_"  
" Cree descobriu que à crianças inimigas entre nós, preparar para manobra estratégica."  
" _Recebemos a mensagem e iremos começar a estratégia. Câmbio_ final." O controle dos adolescentes desligou.  
"_Chamando DJ, responda DJ_!"- Uma voz masculina ordenou a resposta da adolescente pelo rádio.  
" DJ na escuta, qual o problema?"  
" _Descobrimos as crianças da KND que estão infiltradas, precisamos de você imediatamente na Sala principal O3."  
_" Estarei lá, Câmbio desligo."  
A adolescente se dirigiu imediatamente para a zona ordenada para que pudesse prender as crianças da KND.  


* * *

" Então Lizzie era sua namorada..."-Nº6 perguntou a Nº1 enquanto passavam pelo corredor.  
Ele resmungou algo que ela não pode ouvir enquanto chutava uma lata.  
" Que garoto mais estúpido!"Nº6 pensou.  
Mas a frente, dois adolescentes passaram apressados por eles, como se estivessem procurando por alguém.  
"O que estará havendo?"- Nº6 se perguntou.  


" Caros amigos." uma voz chamou em uma das televisões de transmissão. " Descobrimos traidores entre nós, quero que todos os Vigilantes procurem por esses dois fugitivos." - Na tv apareceu uma foto de Nº1 e 6- " Quem os encontrar será recompensado"  
-Essa não, Nº2 nos traiu!- Nº6 exclamou aflita.- Estamos enrascados!!!

* * *

** Notas: Muito obrigada a Napo 1 e Ana Serena que leram e comentaram. Um agradecimento especial a Souma q sempre me incentivou a continuar. BJS e até a continuação do capitulo 5. **


	6. Operação ACABA 2ª parte

**Continuando transmissão...[]  
  
A.C.A.B.A  
  
A.dolescentes  
C.apturam  
A.gentes que  
B.obeiam  
A.ntes de completar a missão[]**  


* * *

-Essa não, Nº2 nos traiu!- Nº6 exclamou aflita.  
- Shhhh!  
Nº1 tapou a boca de Nº6 e entrou no armário de faxina.  
- Eu sei que você pensa que Nº2 nos traiu mas deve haver alguma outra explicação para isso, ele é meu amigo a 4 anos!  
- A e ele é meu primo! Conheço ele do tempo das fraldas!  
- Certo, vamos pensar nisso depois...tente contato com 12Y e 25B.  
- Eles não respondem.  
- O reforço da Base Lunar?  
- Tem ordens para não mudarem o objetivo e estão contando com agente pra desativar a segurança.  
- Certo, e qual é o plano B?  
- Plano B? Não existe nenhum plano B! Eu estava contando com **esse** plano!  
- Você é louca? Não aprendeu que a Turma do Bairro tem **Sempre** um plano B?  
- Na verdade... eu sai da academia a só duas semanas e não cheguei a completar o "curso". A gente já era.  
-A gente já era? Quer saber? Eu preferia quando Nº6 era UM FILHOTE DE GAMBÁ CHAMADO BRADLEY!  
- Você deu o meu Número pra um FILHOTE DE GAMBÁ?  
-EXATAMENTE POR QUE?  
-Por nada, só pra saber.

* * *

"Já está tudo pronto XL?"

  
- Sim Cree, o exercito lhe aguarda.  


"Perfeito, deixem Lizzie tomando conta de tudo."

  
- Obaaaaaa!!!!!!- Lizzie gritou  
- Você só pode estar brincando Cree...- XL questionou  
- Brincando por que?- Lizzie perguntou furiosa.  
- Sinceramente? Não acho que uma baixinha como v...  
XL não pode continuar a frase, Lizzie lhe acertara com um soco no estômago.  
- Quem é baixinha agora?  
- Sou eu...- Disse XL se recurvando.  
Cree começou a dar risada.  
  


"Garota, você é das nossas."  


Lizzie sorriu dando mais um chute em XL que caiu no chão gemendo de dor e desejando ir embora dali antes que a garota resolvesse brincar de "pézinho" com ela.  
-Espera até eu colocar as mãos na Turma do Bairro!  
Cree deu tapinhas na cabeça de Lizzie e se retirou deixando a sozinha com XL que tentava se levantar.

* * *

Nº1 e 6 corriam para o laboratório, eles precisavam se certificar que o vírus seria instalado com ou sem Nº2.Não havia tempo nem como resgatar os outros, todos os guardas foram direcionados para o "calabouço" ou para as entradas do Forte Adolescente. Assim sendo, o laboratório estava quase que totalmente desprotegido.  
Quando chegaram ao laboratório a porta estava trancada, sem paciência Nº6 chutou a porta com força até ela ir a baixo sem se preocupar se haveriam alarmes ou não. Os CDF´s que estavam na sala se esconderam e ficaram tremendo em baixo das mesas e cadeiras.  
- Nº1, Nº6 que bom que vocês vieram!- Nº2 se alegrou ao vê-los.  
- Seu traídor!-Nº6 gritou  
- Traidor? Onde?  
- Aqui!  
Nº6 pulou para cima de Nº2 e começou a dar murros nele, os outros CDF´s ficaram mais apavorados e fechavam os olhos a cada soco que Nº2 levava.  
- Nº1 socorro! Nº6 enlouqueceu!  
Nº1 segurou Nº6 que ficou se debatendo e gritando " Deixe-me pega-lo!".  
- Calma Nº6, deixe Nº2 se explicar.- Nº1 pediu  
- Eu me explicar? Vocês é que deviam se explicar, o que estão fazendo aqui afinal? E por que minha prima quer me matar?  
- Como por que? Por sua culpa o nosso plano foi descoberto!- Nº6 gritou- Eu vou pega-lo!- Ela começou a se debater novamente.  
- Você entregou nosso plano para Cree Nº2?- Nº1 perguntou sério.  
- Nunca! Eu só lhe emprestei um pouco de creme rejuvenecedor.  
- O que?- Nº6 perguntou se acalmando.  
- Ela disse que gostaria de ficar mais nova, então eu lhe dei o creme rejuvenecedor da vovó.  
-E como ela descobriu o nosso plano posso saber?  
- Eu não sei... Mas penso melhor de barriga cheia.- Ele disse olhando para o cachorro quente de Nº6.  
- Pode ficar, eu não gosto muito de cachorro quente.  
Ela entregou o hot-dog a Nº2 que o engoliu em dois segundos. Ele pôs-se a pensar e sem perceber começou a ficar mais velho e depois retornou aos 10 anos. Nº1 e 6 arregalaram os olhos.  
- O que foi?- Ele perguntou.  
- É isso!-Nº6 gritou- Os agentes ficaram mais novos por terem comido muito cachorro-quente.  
- Não faz sentido...- Nº1 disse.  
- Mas é claro!- nº2 exclamou- Se uma mordida do cachorro-quente faz o resultado da máquina dar certo um inteiro então...   
- Faz eles voltarem ao normal, por isso Cree os descobriu!  
- Elementar minha cara Susie.  
- Vamos Nº1, nós temos energia para cortar e Nº2 tem um vírus para instalar...  
Nº6 saiu arrastando Nº1 o puxando pela camiseta, Nº2 continuou a programar o vírus enquanto os CDF´s continuavam atrás das cadeiras achando que Horácio era algum tipo de " experiência que deu errado".

* * *

As naves da Base Lunar estavam chegando perto do Forte Adolescente se preparando para a aterrissagem, Nº89 era o comandante.  


_" Temos problemas comandante"_  


O rádio transmissor comunicou.  
- Que tipos de problemas?  


_"A energia não foi cortada o que significa que o sistema de defesa esta funcionando e que nós podemos ser atacados com força total pelos adolescentes._

  
- Mas alguma coisa?  


_"Nós perdemos contato com os agentes infiltrados, creio que foram capturados, comandante."_

  
- Devemos iniciar missão de resgate?  


_" É muito arriscado senhor, creio que o melhor a fazer é retornar a base Lunar."_

  
-E quanto aos agentes?  


_" Eles foram bravos comandante...Devo ordenar a volta das naves para a Base Lunar?"_

- Dê-me meia hora e veremos o que fazer.  


_" Certo senhor."_

* * *

- Acho que é por aqui...- Nº6 disse a Nº1 seguindo por um dos corredores.  
- Você acha? Nº2 acabou de lhe entregar o mapa!  
- Mais uma coisa que eu não aprendi na academia. Eu não sei seguir mapas.  
-Me dá isso.  
Ele tirou o mapa das mãos de Nº6 e começou segui-lo.  
- Parados traidores!- Um soldado adolescente ordenou.  
- Corre!- Nº1 gritou.  
Os dois começaram a correr e o soldado os seguiu atirando bolas de catarro (cortesia do Resfriado) atrás deles.  
- Que nojo!- Nº6 disse  
- Não temos tempo pra isso só corre!  
-Parados!- o soldado gritou ainda correndo atrás deles.  
- Estamos nos desviando do mapa!- Nº6 disse.  
- Pensei que não soubesse ler mapas!  
- Já aprendi!  
- Parados!- o soldado gritou novamente.  
- Ele só sabe falar isso?- Nº6 perguntou.  
- Olhe uma porta!  
Os dois entraram na sala e fecharam a porta deixando o soldado do lado de fora.  
- Eu vou arrombar!- Ele gritou.  
- Bom pelo menos ele sabe falar outra coisa...- Nº6 disse.  
- Agora não é hora para brincadeiras!- Nº1 gritou.  
- Calma senhor stresse!  


"Vocês estão aí..."

- A não quem é agora?  


"Levei muito tempo pra achar vocês!"

  
- Ah, é só você UTE.- Nº6 disse.- Escuta se você não se importar nós estamos tendo um problema com um soldado maluco por que você não volta mais tarde?  
-Hã Nº6 acho que ela não está pra brincadeiras...- Nº1 disse.  
UTE ativou a armadura e começou a lutar com Nº6. Só para piorar o soldado estava quase derrubando a porta e ele trazia reforços.  
- Nº6 vamos dar o fora daqui!- Nº1 gritou.  
- Pra você é fácil falar!  
UTE jogou Nº6 contra a parede.Nº1 então veio por trás e quebrou um vaso em sua cabeça fazendo a desmair.  
- Geralmente são as mulheres que fazem isso no filme.- Nº6 disse.  
- Agora vamos dar o fora!  
- Por onde? Aqui não tem portas!  
- Pela janela.  
Eles quebraram a janela e com cuidado para não caírem passaram pelos cantos da parede.  
- Veja Nº1, o reforço!- Nº6 apontou para as naves da Base Lunar.  
- Tente contato Nº6!  
- Não posso, UTE quebrou o rádio de transmissão!  
- Essa não...

* * *

_"Senhor, faltam apenas 10 minutos, tem certeza que ainda quer esperar?"_

  
- Tenho sim 76. Não vamos fazer nada antes da meia-hora.  


_" Mas se os adolescentes nos notarem..."_

  
-ESQUEÇA OS ADOLESCENTES E ESPERE OS 10 MINUTOS!!!!!  


_"Não precisa ficar nervosinho..."_

* * *

**_Continua...._**


	7. Operação BAA

**

Carregando...[]  
  
Missão da Turma do Bairro...  
Operação:  
B.A.A  


Base Lunar   
Atacada por  
Adolescentes Fujitivos..[]**

* * *

Nº1 e 6 chegaram a um corredor formado apenas por paredes de vidro, ao fim do corredor havia uma sala com uma placa escrito " Alta voltagem, somente pessoas autorizadas."  
- É aqui!- Nº6 disse contente- Só que segundo o mapa há muitos seguranças.  
- Eles não foram redirecionados para a "cadeia"?  
- Por via das dúvidas...   
Nº6 ativou o sutiã, criando uma armadura rosa em volta dela.   
- Forte e na moda... Gostei!  
-Não acredito que pegou isso!   
- Claro meu bem, acha que eu ia deixar sobrando?   
Nº1 revirou os olhos e Nº6 riu.   
- Agora Vamos!   
Os dois entraram na sala da "rede elétrica", era muito escura, sendo iluminada apenas por luzes azuis muito fracas. Eles ouviram então alguns choramingos de criança num dos cantos da sala e foram ver o que era.   
- Por favor não me machuque....- Um garotinho disse ao ver Nº6- Eu vou produzir mais energia eu juro!   
- Eu não vou te machucar...   
- Não vai?   
- Não, mas quero que me diga quem é você e o que faz aqui.   
- Eu sou Billy, eu acho, fui capturado a alguns dias e forçado a correr para produzir energia.   
- A quanto tempo está aqui?- Perguntou Nº1  
- Não sei, 5 meses eu acho.   
- Você é o único por aqui?   
- Não, tem mais mil de nós.   
- M- Mil?- Nº1 e 6 gaguejaram.   
  
Billy acendeu a luz mais forte, mostrando mais mi l crianças que corriam em rodas de hamisters gigantes.   
  
-Que horror!- Nº6 exclamou.   
- Precisamos tirar essa criançada daqui!- Nº1 disse.   


_"Não sem antes passarem por mim."_

  
- A não, eu já lutei com a UTE e não quero lutar mais com ninguém!- Nº6 reclamou e cruzou os braços.   


_"Creio que não caiba a você escolher!"_

  
Das sombras então saiu uma garotinha ruiva, de tranças, blusa amarela e saia azul.   
- Lizzie, então é verdade?- Nº1 interrogou.  
- Nigie, é você?- Lizzie perguntou.   
- Não, é minha avó!- Nº6 respondeu.   
- Cala a boca que eu não estou falando com você!   
- Você não fala assim comigo não que eu te acerto!   
- Nigie, você vai deixar ela falar desse jeito comigo?   
- Bem eu...   
- **Nº1,**como sua superiora eu te proíbo de falar com essa garota!   
- Mas...   
- Sem mas!   
- Você quer brigar é?- Lizzie perguntou furiosa.   
- Quero!- Nº6 respondeu sorrindo.   
- Então vêm! Nº6 partiu para cima de Lizzie porém foi acertada com um soco no estômago por uma adolescente.   
- Eu esqueci de dizer, não sou eu que vou lutar e sim XL.   
- Isso... Não... Vale!- respondeu Nº6 quase sem fôlego.   
- Lizzie, eu não entendo!Eu fui com você no cinema semana passada. Só porque eu falhei no encontro de hoje...   
- Você não foi semana passada Nigie!   
- Ah, é verdade. Mas e semana retrasada?   
- Chegou atrasado!   
- Mas eu te dei um buquê!   
- É verdade, eu adorei as flores.   
- Hei! - Nº6 gritou enquanto se desviava de um soco de XL- Se não se importa **Nigie,**será que poderia me ajudar aqui?   
-Ah claro!   
- Mas e como fica nosso relacionamento Nigie?   
-Sinto Lizzie, mas acho que ele está acabado.   
-** Como é?**   
-Bem Lizzie, eu...   
- Ora seu...   
Lizzie saltou para cima de Nº1 e começou a soca-lo.   
- Nº6 acho que eu vou precisar de sua ajuda agora.- Aii! Lizzie, você me mordeu!

* * *

_" Capitão, já passaram os 10 minutos."_

  
  
- Certo, mande as naves voltarem para a base lunar.   
  


_" Certo capitão!" _

* * *

- Lizzie! Pare com isso vamos Ter uma conversa!- Nº1 pediu.   
- O tempo de conversar já acabou Nigel Uno!   
- Deixe ele em paz!- Billy gritou.   
- Cuide de sua vida moleque!   
- Vamos ajudar!- uma garotinha gritou.   
Logo um grupo de crianças rodeou XL e Lizzie.   
- Saiam da frente suas crianças intrometidas!   
- Ao** ATAQUEEEEEE!!!!**- Billy gritou  
  
A criançada começou a subir em cima de XL e em Lizzie impedindo a visão delas, Nº1 e 6 aproveitaram a oportunidade para desligar o gerador de energia, deixando o local em completa escuridão.

* * *

_"Capitão, a energia da Base da TND foi cortada."_

  
- Os agentes estão vivos!  
Ouve uma pequena comemoração entre os mini-soldados que gritavam de alegria e se abraçavam.  
_

" Logo agora que eu ia pra casa..."

_  
- Pare de reclamar e dê a ordem para a invasão!  


_" Você quem manda...."_

* * *

A base da TND foi invadida, sem luz e apenas ouvindo barulhos e vendo laiser os adolescentes chutavam e socavam o nada com esperança de acertar o inimigo em cheio.  
As crianças do contrario, conseguiam enxergar os adolescentes e a desvantagem que elas tinham em número foi superada, as crianças prenderam vários adolescentes e crianças traídoras entre elas agentes importantes da KND.

* * *

Nº1 e 6 chegaram até o local onde havia maior concentração de crianças lutando contra adolescentes, podia se deduzir isso apenas pelo show de luzes.  
- Não podemos passar por aqui ou seremos confundidos com o inimigo.  
- Tem razão Nº6. -ele olhou para a sala ao lado- Perfeito!  
- O que?  
- Venha comigo.  
Os dois entraram em uma sala, nela havia uma bandeja cheia de cachorros-quentes.  
- Você é um gênio!  
Os dois comeram e começaram a ficar pequenos de novo.  
- Parados seus adolescentes idiotas! Vocês estão....- O "mini- soldado" parou de falar ao ver Nº6- Er... oi chefinha tudo bem?

* * *

- Dados soldado.  
- Bem Nº6, nós capturamos muito mais da metade dos adolescentes.  
- E quanto a Cree?  
- Nós não a encontramos senhor.   
- E quanto aos agentes?  
- Nós os encontramos mas você não vai gostar do que vai ver...  
- Onde estão os prisioneiros 89?- Nº1 perguntou  
- Venham comigo...  
Nº89 os levou até a sala que estavam os Nº3,4,5,274,86 e 30C.  
- Oh Não....  
Nº1 e 6 olharam para os colegas, eles estavam transformados em bebês e choravam muito.   
- Por favor... os levem daqui eu **não agüento mais!!!**- Um dos "soldados" disse e começou a chorar no ombro do amigo.  
- Calma, você foi bravo guerreiro.- ele disse dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo  
- Não se preocupem isso passa logo, deve ser o efeito do cachorro - quente  
- Nº2!- Nº6 exclamou contente e abraçou o primo.  
- E aí gente tudo beleza?  
- Tirando os bebês tudo bem.- respondeu Nº1.  
  


" Na verdade nem tanto assim."  


- O que ouve 25B?  
- Cree fugiu levando um exército, eles estão indo atacar a base Lunar.  
- Mande reforços.  
- Não podemos Nº6, todos estão aqui e o Número de prisioneiros é grande demais pra gente sair.  
- Me coloque em contato com a base.

* * *

_"Chamando Base Lunar, Chamando Base Lunar, alerta urgente!"  
_

- Aqui é a base lunar Nº365 falando. 

_" Aqui é Nº6, código vermelho. A missão não foi totalmente um sucesso e a Base corre risco de ser atacada."   
_

- E o que eu posso fazer?  


_" Me envie os dados de quantas crianças se encontram na Base."  
_

- Certo, são 5 guardas, 15 mensageiros e 3 agentes globais.   


_" A que distância as naves estão de vocês?"   
_

- Pouca, e pelo monitor são 4 naves com 15 agentes cada, receio que a Base lunar chegou ao fim.   


* * *

**Continua... **


	8. Operação NAO

**  
Number005: Oi Pessoal, eu só queria...  
Nº274: Oi gente!  
Number005: Hei! Que invasão é essa?  
Nº274: Eu quero saber quando eu volto, afinal você me transformou num bebê!  
Number005: Quando você parar de me interromper, e volte para história!  
Nº274: Mas eu sou um bebê!  
Number005: Não me interessa!  
Nº6: Eu disse que ela fica irritada quando a gente invade, mais você não quis me ouvir...**

* * *

** Carregando...  
Missão da turma do bairro:  
Operação...[]  
N.A.O  
N.ão conseguimos  
A.cabar com Adolescentes  
O.tários

* * *

**

_" Isso Nunca!"_   


- Nº6 vamos ser realistas, a tecnologia deles é bem melhor que a nossa, 3X5,   
eles tem mais agentes e o sistema de defesa da Base Lunar está muito comprometido._  


"Não importa, nosso pessoal é bem melhor!"

_  
- Nós só temos mensageiros que não foram treinados para batalhas,  
carcereiros eu e mais dois agentes. O nosso exército esta todo com a missão F.T.N.D   
_

" Enviarei reforços, enquanto isso tentem segurar a barra por aí, câmbio final."   


_Nº265 desligou o rádio de transmissão, reuniu o pequeno grupo de crianças que possuía e lhes explicou a situação. Os mensageiros ficaram totalmente alarmados enquanto os outros simplesmente se silenciaram, somente um milagre para ajuda-los a enfrentar a primeira investida dos adolescentes.

* * *

- Nº1, nós vamos para a Base Lunar!   
- O que?   
- Você por um acaso é surdo?   
- Não acho que tenha escutado direito.   
- Pois bem, pegue os bebês, Nº2, 12 voluntários, armas, munição coloque tudo em uma nave e esquente os motores.   
- Por acaso você acha que eu sou seu empre...   
**- AGORA!**   
- Certo chefinha...   
Os outros soldados apenas riram da situação e começaram a fazer cochichos.   
- E vocês **CALEM A BOCA!  
**- Parece até a chefe quando está de mal humor.- Nº89 comentou com Nº25B.   
- A Nº86 costuma ser mais calma...   
Os dois olham para Susie puxando a orelha de Nigel e o arrastando enquanto ele carregava Nº5,274 e 30c no colo.   
- Isso que é mudança de humor!   
- Mas será que você não consegue nem carregar os bebês direito?- Nº6 gritou a Nº1.   
- Mas esse cara só tem azar com as mulheres...- Nº89 e 25B disseram.- Nunca vi tanta má sorte!  
- E vocês dois venham comigo!- Nº2 disse- Nº6 quer vocês na nave agora.  
- E se não formos?  
- Ai, vocês vão se ver com ela.- Nº2 apontou para Nº6- Vocês vão de livre e espontânea pressão.

* * *

_" Nº265! Nº265!"  
_

Um mensageiro veio correndo na direção do garoto que permanecia sentado.  
-Os adolescentes estão quase chegando!  
- Reuna todos os mensageiros nas entradas e saídas, mande os carcereiros voltarem aos seus postos, não queremos que nenhum prisioneiro fuja.  
- Certo Senhor!  
- Nº262 e 264 Vamos para as saídas de emergência, Cree provavelmente tentará entrar por elas.  
- Certo Senhor! - As garotas responderam e se dirigiram para o local.  
Nº265 respirou fundo e olhou a Base em uma das janelas.  


_" Espero que os adolescentes não sejam muito cruéis conosco."_

  
Ele respirou, pegou uma arma e foi correndo para a saída de emergência.

* * *

- Estamos nos aproximando Nº1?  
Nº6 perguntou a Nigel, enquanto ele pilotava a nave.  
- Ainda falta meia-hora...  
Nigel respondeu e de repente sentiu alguma coisa bater em sua cabeça.  
- Nº2, dá pra fazer esses bebês ficarem quietos?  
- Pra você é fácil falar, não está cuidando deles!- E aliais, eu não sei o que o Tommy e a Mushi vieram fazer aqui!  
- Ora, nós fomos volunçários!- Muchi disse- E eu queria ver minha irmã mais nova, agora eu mando na casa!   
- É voluntário que se diz, e os efeitos são só temporários!- Nº2 respondeu de mal humor.  
- Ah... a gente pode ouvir música?  
- É deixa Horácio deixa!- Tommy começou a pular em volta do irmão que estava dando mamadeira a Nº3.  
- Não!- nº1 gritou. - E se eu pedir por favor?- Mushi insistiu.  
Nº1deu um tapa na própria testa e resolveu deixar pra lá.  
-Nossa, como esses bebês são bagunceiros!- Tommy comentou.  
E realmente, os bebês estavam fazendo uma grande bagunça. Nº3 puxava o cabelo de Nº4, este começou a chorar baixinho e depois abriu um berreiro. Nº3 parou de lhe puxar o cabelo e o abraçou, fazendo-o parar de chorar imediatamente. Nº5 e 274 brincavam de jogar a bola. N.º 86 jogava vários objetos em Nº30C.  
- Pare com isso Nº86!- Nº2 se abaixou e brigou com ela.  
Nº86 fez cara de brava e deu um soco no nariz de Nº2, Nº5 parou de brincar de bola e bateu com força na cabeça de Nº86 que começou berrar.  
- Nº2, faça eles se calarem!  
- não posso- ele disse choramingando- Meu nariz está doendo!  
- Nº1, já que não está fazendo nada, vá lá e faça Nº86 ficar quieta!  
- Como não estou fazendo nada? Não vê que estou pilotando?  
**- VÁ LÁ E FAÇA Nº86 SE CALAR!**  
Nigel foi reclamando e Susie tomou conta dos controles, Nº12Y e 25B que estavam na nave começaram a dar risadinhas.nº1 se aproximou de Nº86 e se abaixou.  
**- QUIETA!**  
Nº86 se calou imediatamente ficou olhando com cara de assustada para nº1.  
- Satisfeita? -Ele perguntou a Nº6.  
- Muito, aliais, acho que você deveria ser babá.

* * *

Enquanto isso na base Lunar a invasão havia começado, os adolescentes chutavam as portas de entrada tentando arromba-las, todas as crianças- com exceção dos carcereiros - haviam desistido de vigiar a saída e estavam agora na sala principal da base com a porta trancada.  
- o que a gente vai fazer agora?- Um mensageiro perguntou a 265  
- Eu não sei, nos entregamos?  
- Nunca!- Nº262 gritou.  
O teto começou a despedaçar e caiu. No meio da fumaça as crianças viram dois adolescentes: Cree e Kevin.  


_" A quanto tempo não?"  
_

- Tempo suficiente para eu me vingar de você!  
Nº262 apontou uma de suas armas para Cree, está porém sorriu e a tirou de sua mão em 5 segundos.

_ "A brincadeira acabou"_

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Number005: Como eu estava dizendo...

Nº274: Eu quero um aumento!

Number005: Como aumento, você nem recebe!

Nº274: O quê?

Number005:Por que não vende suas figurinhas para ganhar dinheiro? Além do que vocês é que deveriam me pagar por fazer propagando de vocês de graça!

Nº274,1a5, 86, 30C pegam tochas e pedaços de madeira e correm atraz de Number005

Number005: Socorro!!!

Nº6: Mandem reviews, a cada review nós recebemos 10 centavos no nosso salário e assim não precisamos correr atraz da Number005. beijos obrigado pela atenção e não esqueçam das reviews!

Number005: Por favor me ajudem!


	9. END

**Number005:**É isso aí pessoal e a fic chegou ao fim, espero que vocês tenham apreciado a leitura.  
**Nº6:** Pois é e eu agradeço a Souma pela review, os 10 centavos serão encaminhados para a conta dos 20 personagens dessa fic. :D  
**Number005:**. É... bem... é isso que ela disse...Vamos continuar com a fic sim?

* * *

**Carregando...  
Missão da Turma do bairro...  
Operação...  
E . N .D**

  
E. ncerramos  
N. ossa missão  
D.izendo Adeus  


* * *

362 arregalou os olhos assustada, sua oponente riu da cara da garota e balançou a cabeça. Era mais que obvio que a "loirinha" iria ser um alvo fácil para ela.  
- Hum, Hum. Será que você não aprendeu que o aluno nunca supera o professor?  
-A menos que o professor seja uma idiota!!!  
Após esta frase 362 correu em direção a Cree, ela suspirou, aquilo seria tão fácil! Cree deu uma "cambalhota aérea" e assim que colocou os pés no chão derrubou a garota com seu bastão e colocou os pés nas costas de sua rival, de modo que essa não conseguia se levantar. Os outros adolescentes prenderam as crianças que estavam encolhidas e assustadas no canto das paredes.  
- Como eu estava dizendo...- Cree se ajoelhou e segurou 362 pela blusa- O aluno NUNCA vence o professor.  
A pequena espiã rosnou, Cree riu e deu o comando para leva-la. Aquele seria seu dia de vingança.

* * *

A nave da KND aterrissou finalmente com gritos como " Segura os bebês!" "Tire a 86 do controle!" "Pelo Amor de Deus alguém tire o Nº4 da janela!!!".  
- Bem turma é o seguinte eu tenho um plano para a inva...

- Nem pensar Nº6! Nós não vamos ouvir seus planos furados novamente!- Nº1 muito corajosamente discordou da garota.- Por causa desse seu plano "Magnifico" é que estamos nessa roubada!  
- Você é um menino morto Nº1.- Nº2 avisou ao companheiro.  
- Fique sabendo Sr. Uno que se não fosse o meu plano magnifico nós não teríamos instalado um vírus nem libertado aquelas crianças! Se tivessemos seguido o seu plano por exemplo estaríamos presos nos nosso próprios calabouços agora!

Nº1 e 6 se encaram, mesmo sem poder ver os olhos de Nigel - por causa dos óculos- ela pode sentir que eles estavam pegando fogo. Nº1 sabia que ela tinha razão, o número de adolescentes era muito grande,eles seriam facilmente capturados  
- Esta bem então fale qual é o seu plano!

* * *

Na base Lunar os adolescentes comemoravam sua vitória com uma festa, música alta e muito refrigerante. Cree assistia tudo satisfeita com os resultados, ela realmente era a melhor.  
362 tentava se livrar do cinto que a estava prendendo na cadeira. Seus colegas já estavam cansados e não iam tentar fugir, estavam apenas relembrando seus últimos momentos na KND.

- Se eu fosse você 362 não tentaria fugir. - Cree avisou- Como vocês dizem mesmo? Ah sim lembrei: " Notem que não há portas ou saídas".  
- Você têm razão Cree, não há saída pra você!  
- Eu discordo, afinal não sou eu que estou amarrada.

* * *

Nº1 e 6 estavam no último andar da Base Lunar escondidos, Nº1 armava uma bomba e Nº6 ficava vigiando. O plano era colocar essas bombas por toda a Base Lunar, Nº6 sabia que se eles não o fizessem os adolescentes o fariam. Além do que aquela era uma bomba especial, não iria causar nada além de sujeira na Base.

- Você tem certeza que sabe armar essa coisa? - Tenho, agora continue seu trabalho.

Nº6 voltou vigiar. Céus ela estava cansada, esperava que o plano desse certo logo. A garota loira se encostou na parede e fechou os olhos, como queria voltar para sua casa da árvore e reencontrar seus amigos e sua tutora Nº14. Ela continuou pensando e nem se deu conta que estava sendo observada. Nº6 foi amordaçada rapidamente, ela tentava gritar para Nº1 que estava de costas. Susie tentou se libertar porém seu inimigo colocou um pano em seu nariz que a fez desmaiar. - Acabei! Nº6 veja se vem vindo alguém para sairmos daqui?.-Nº6?  
Sem receber respostas Nº1 se levantou e se virou dando de cara com o "Ninja".  
- **MAMÃE!!!**

* * *

Nº3 dormia com a cabeça em cima da barriga de Nº4. Nº5,86 e 30c também dormiam, cada um no seu canto e bem distantes um do outro. Somente Nº274 ficava andando de um lado para o outro como se estivesse montando guarda " Eu "so" o "mi" "Eu so o mi". Finalmente Chad se deu conta que nenhum bicho-papão atacaria e foi dormir perto de Nº5

Nº2 estava sentado olhando os bebês muito inconformado de ser incluído apenas no papel de babá. Tommy e Mushi não sabiam cuidar nem de si mesmos e já estavam numa missão, a final o que os bebês poderiam fazer de tão ruim?  
- Droga, eu sempre fico com a pior parte! Eu tenho que falar com o Nº1 sobre isso! Tenho que reivindicar meus direitos! Eu tenho que... dormir....**RONC!**  
Nº5 abriu o olho esquerdo, ao ver que Nº2 estava dormindo se levantou e acordou Chad também. 264 não gostou de Ter sido acordado bem no meio do seu sonho, porém seguiu a garota de boné.

* * *

- Olha só o que eu achei!  
O Kevin trazia Nº1 e 6 pela camiseta, Nº1 tentava se libertar de qualquer jeito e Nº6 não se movia, aquele "cheirinho" com certeza ainda estava fazendo efeito.  
  
- Muito bem Kevin!- Cree o beijou- Agora amare-os na cadeira como os outros.  
- O que vai fazer conosco Cree?  
- O mesmo que eu fiz com seus amiguinhos.  
Cree apontou para 365 e os outros que pareciam baratas tontas e perdidas. Nº1 soube que ela tinha apagado a memória deles. Todas as crianças que invadiram a base estavam ali, com exceção de Tommy e Mushi.  
  
- E o que você fez com os pequenos?- perguntou Nº6 um pouco tonta sem conseguir pensar direito.  
- Que pequenos?  


"**Nº T e M AO RESGATE!!!!! "**

  
Os molequinhos gritaram e "sobrevoaram" pelos outros ao estilo Tarzan. Cree os puxou para baixo e os jogou na cadeira.  
- Hahaha! Agora que estão todos aqui presentes eu vou ligar a máquina.  
- Bom Nº1 já que a gente vai perder a memória eu tenho uma confissão a fazer...  
- Ainda não acabou Nº6!  
- Vai me deixar falar ou não?  
- Idiotas...  


**_"Clee pala é elado!!!"_**

  
Uma menininha que mal sabia falar gritou para a irmã mais velha. Esta a pegou no colo e abraçou-a.  
-Ai que bonitinha! "Clee" foi a primeira coisa que ela aprendeu a falar... -Nº275 e 5 já estavam com as armas preparadas para atirar em Cree. - Se bem que... **EU NUNCA GOSTEI DO MEU NOME!! **  
Cree atirou Nº5 contra a parede, esta ficou inconsciente. Nº274 tentou atirar na adolescente porem errou o alvo várias vezes e acabou sendo pego pelo namorado dela.  
- Levem ela para jaula!  
- Como pode? - Mushi encheu os olhos de água- Ela é sua irmãzinha!  
- Cala a boca! Da última vez que eu te escutei acabei flutuando em uma lixeira pelo espaço!  
- Agora que é o fim eu posso fazer minha confissão?  
- Ainda não acabou!  
- Fala sério Nº1 o que mais falta acontecer? Nº2 deve estar roncando no terceiro sono dentro da nave junto com o resto dos bebês!  
- Eu não estava falando dele..  
- Então o que?  
- Disso!  
- Maravilha!  
A bomba havia funcionado, um monte de "creme" estava se espalhando deixando os adolescentes com 80 anos.  
- Até que foi uma boa idéia o meu priminho fazer um creme "envelhecedor" para adolescentes!  
- Oraaa ...seus. pestinhas...- Cree falou com dificuldade.  
- A vovó vai tomar sua sopa!  
- Eu... vou... ligar... a ... máquina...  


" Parada vovó! Eu não sei quem é você mas está presa!" 

  
Os reforços haviam chegado, 12y e o resto desciam pelo teto e quebravam as vidraças para poder entrar na Base.  
**-VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ESTAMOS SALVOS!!!!**  
- Eu não... sou... sua... avó!  
Cree tentou correr mas era muito lenta, 12y se aproximou andando e a prendeu. Os outros " Avós adolescentes" também foram presos com facilidade.

* * *

** Enquanto isso na nave**  
  
Nº3,4,86 e 30C acordaram voltando aos seus 10 anos. Nº3 e 4 ficaram vermelhos ao verem o modo com que estavam dormindo. Nº86 já acordou com seu mal humor e com a cabeça super dolorida.  
- **ACORDA SEU IMBECIL!!! **  
Nº2 acordou assustado e gritando "onde?" "Como?" Por que?". Nº86 o colocou contra a parede com os olhos em chamas.  
  
- Muito bem eu quero saber o que aconteceu aqui e quero saber agora!!!  
Nº2 Fechou os olhos e ficou vermelho o que fez Nº86 ficar com mais raiva ainda.  
- **O QUE FOI??? NUNCA ME VIU NÃO?  
**- Não sem sua saia.- Nº2 disse mais vermelho ainda.  
- Do que está falando?  
Nº86 se deu conta que estava só com sua camisa e com uma fralda. A garota fez a melhor imitação de tomate que qualquer um já viu e saiu correndo para o banheiro colocar sua saia.

* * *

**

De volta a casa da árvore

**  
- Gente eu tenho novidades pra vocês.- Nº6 falou super-animada - Vocês vão ser promovidos!  
- **Yupiiiii!-** Nº1-5 gritaram.  
- Só que tem um probleminha- Nº6 disse séria- Vocês vão para setores diferentes e nunca mais irão se ver.  
Eles se entreolharam. Nº2 foi o primeiro a dizer que não iria.  
- E você Nº4? Pode haver muito mais luvas de boxe na base Lunar- Nº86 lhe disse.  
- Não obrigada, eu vou ficar com a minha turma.- Ele lançou um olhar a Kuki.  
- E você Nº3? Vai haver macacos-coloridos como você nunca viu.- Nº30C tentou chantagear a garota.  
- Macacos Coloridos! Macacos Coloridos!- Ela saltitou, porem olhou para Nº4 que estava com os braços cruzados e uma cara feia- Hã... acho que é melhor não.  
- Nº5, que tal se você...- Chad começou a falar porém foi interrompido.  
- Não, a Nº5 já tem a turma dela.  
- Nº1, você vai não é?- Nº6 perguntou- Você vai poder mandar na Nº86!  
86 bateu o pé, porém Nº6 estava certa. Nº362 já tinha concordado com isso. Nº1 ficou pensando na sua vingança contra a garota ruiva.  
- Acho que.... Não- Ele pensou melhor, não queria deixar a turma dele.  
- Tá bem- Nº6 disse decepcionada- Tommy! Mushi! Vamos!  
**-EEEEE!!!!!!.**  
Os dois entraram na nave correndo e gritando "NºT" "NºM", os outros agentes os seguiram.  
- É como a Nº5 sempre diz: Tudo está bem quando acaba bem...  
-** ACABA BEM? ACABA BEM????- Nº1 disse gritando- NÃO ACABA BEM, EU DESCOBRI QUE A MINHA NAMORADA É UMA LOUCA VARRIDA, VIREI ADOLESCENTE, QUASE PERDI A MINHA MEM"RIA E VOCÊ ME DIZ QUE ISSO ACABA BEM??????!!!!**.  
- Nº1- Nº6 saltou da nave - que estava a apenas um metro de distância do chão e correu até ele- Eu esqueci, isso aqui é seu.  
Nº6 deu um beijo rápido em Nigel, este ficou parado como uma pedra e com os olhos arregalados. Nº6 voltou correndo para a nave ainda vermelha. Nº2,3 e 4 começaram a cantar "Nº1 e 6 embaixo de uma árvore se** B-E-I-J-A-N-DO!!!**.  
- Hehehe, parece que você se deu bem Romeu- Nº5 deu uma cotovelada de leve em Nº1.- Nº1??  
Ela olhou para baixo, o líder da KND estava caído no chão com cara de "cachorro- apaixonado". Nº5 olhou em volta procurando ajuda para carrega-lo para a Casa da Árvore porém os outros já tinham entrado.  
- Droga, o trabalho pesado sempre sobra pra Nº5 !- Ela saiu o arrastando pelos pés até a casa da árvore.

* * *

**  


Enquanto isso na base Lunar

**  
_"Droga! Além de não conseguir destruir a Turma do Bairro eu ainda fiquei com manchas na pele!"_  
Cree andava em sua cela de um lado para o outro, ela já tinha voltado a sua idade normal porém estava um pouco "irrugada"  
"Talvez esse creme rejuvenecedor resolva"  
Ela passou o creme e começou a sentir mais nova e mais forte,sem perceber Cree ficou com 10 anos de idade. Um casal de vigias passavam por lá e viram-na na cela.  
- Nº5 o que você está fazendo aí dentro?  
- Ora seu...- Cree se olhou no espelho e viu que estava mesmo parecida com a irmã- Eu só estava... Isso é A Nº5 veio ver se a irmã idiota dela estava aqui e acabou presa, pode me tirar daqui?  
- Claro. A propósito, que tal se você saísse comigo no Sábado hein?  
A vigia olhou seu parceiro com a cara fechada e deu-lhe um tapa.  
- Bom Nº5, a gente te leva pra casa. - O vigia disse com o rosto inchado.  
- -Isso ia ser ótimo!  
  


**Fim de transmissão..[]

* * *

Number005: Então gostaram? Espero que sim! Podem criticar duramente se não gostarem de alguma coisa.  
Nº6: É, e Souma nós agradecemos muuuuuuuuuuito pela ajuda. E se você puder ajudar com a gramática iria ser ótimo. Mas só quando você tiver tempo sobrando tá?  
Number005: Tchau gente! Nos vemos na próxima fic! Não deixem de ler!  
Nº6: E de comentar! **


End file.
